En el autobús
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Porque al final del día, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, no queda más que dar la vuelta y volver a casa.


En serio, la poca originalidad del título hasta me saca una sonrisa. Claramente no es lo mío.

Créame, lector, tenía muchas mejores ideas, pero ésta fue la única que pude terminar. Como verán, es bien cortito, pero es mejor antes que nada en este día tan especial. Tal vez más adelante pueda terminar lo que en verdad quería.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

—Aún creo que deberíamos haber venido en auto —murmuró Inglaterra. Una fría nube de aire salió de su boca a pesar del casi imperceptible movimiento de labios. El cansancio había sido más fuerte que él, a las cinco y cuarto de la mañana sólo era capaz de hundir el mentón en su pecho y hablar así de poco. —Hemos estado yendo de bar en bar, a estas alturas ya lo hubiéramos perdido de todas formas —le respondió Francia. Estataba sentado a su lado, en el frío y húmedo cemento de la parada de autobús londinense. El asiento de espera de dicha parada aparentemente había sido removido tiempo atrás, o quizás nunca existió en absoluto.

Sea cual fuere el caso, a las cinco y cuarto de la mañana a Francia ya poco le importaba el estado de sus pantalones de vestir. Luego tendría tiempo de lavarlos a gusto.

Una repentin idea pareció asaltar la cansada mente de Inglaterra porque repentinamente inspiró aire —un verdadero esfuerzo— y luego pronunció:

—Dime que aún nos queda dinero para el autobús.

Su acompañante rió con ganas, el sonido resonó en las calles vacías.

—Por supuesto. Este bolso no es sólo un bonito accesorio —dijo a la vez que elevaba la mano izquierda para agitar dicho objeto.

—Pues qué bien, porque allí viene —le indicó al francés, quien volteó hacia su otro lado para ver el transporte que se les acercaba.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, esperaron a que se detuviera frente a ellos —cortesía de la manicurada mano de Francia— y luego subieron. No era de extrañar que estuviera vacío, a excepción de otras cinco personas que se distribuían por los asientos, lo más alejados posible unos de los otros. Tras pagar por los pasajes de ambos, sintió al inglés jalar de una de las mangas de su maltrecho abrigo. Le llevó hasta el fondo del autobús, tomándose de los barandales, de tanto en tanto, para no perder el equilibrio cuando el transporte se puso en marcha. Con un suspiro, se sentó junto a la ventana mientras Inglaterra se desplomaba pesadamente a su lado.

Tras una mañana de formalidades, seguida de una tarde de festejos, luego celebraciones y, finalmente, celebraciones más descontroladas; ninguno de los dos viejos países se sentía con energías.

Al dirigir la vista al empañado vidrio, Francia notó que volvía a llover. Esta vez la caída del agua era leve y, si se acercaba lo suficiente, podía oír cómo las gotas chocaban con suavidad, casi cuidadosamente, dejando que la humedad se colara en el transporte, entre sus dedos y debajo de su nariz.

Sin previó aviso, un súbito peso hizo presión contra su hombro izquierdo. De reojo podía ver a Inglaterra, descansando su rostro contra él. Pegajoso, desgastado y ruborizado por los cambios de temperatura; seguía siendo Inglaterra.

—Hueles a alcohol —se burló el británico mientras arrugaba la nariz y buscaba acomodarse de manera adecuada.

—Lo dices como si tú no olieras de la misma forma —le oyó responder a Francia—. Es más, también estás empapado en sudor.

El brusco movimiento del autobús al girar sobre una calle provocó una sacudida en el interior del transporte, por lo que Inglaterra tuvo que sentarse derecho y agarrarse de lo que hubiera a su alcance con el fin de evitar su propia caída. Tras una risa, su acompañante se hundió en su lugar. Recibió una corta mirada de exasperación por parte del otro, que fue opacada por el juego de luces que formaba el lluvioso exterior con el cálido, tenue amarillo del interior.

—¡Bah! —Se quejó sin más y, con un cruce de brazos, volvió a descansar sobre el hombro francés. No tardó en sentir la calidez de su rostro apoyada suavemente sobre su húmeda cabellera.

—Es una hora hasta llegar a mi casa —le informó a Francia.

—Qué bien —comentó entre un bostezo—, porque no planeaba moverme de aquí por un buen rato.

_Eso es porque estás viejo_, quiso responder, pero la fatiga le venció y simplemente alcanzó a oírle al otro cuando éste le deseaba un feliz día antes de caer dormido finalmente.


End file.
